


EXE Lovely Rose

by BlueMoon37



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: African American Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon37/pseuds/BlueMoon37
Summary: Oh God WhyWhy the fuck did I play that gameShit shit shit this isn't happenoh god oh godFuck Fuck Fuck FuckI fOuNd YoUThis is an old sonic.exe  story I write on my fanfiction page on fanfiction.net. It's a rewrite so no I'm not stilling my own work. I don't own the cover art or other art work it belong to the owners.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 5





	1. BIO

Amata Roswell

Age: 22

She a african American 

She a geek

Loves horror Syfy movies and creepy things

Have a problem being nonchalant (feeling or appearing casually calm and relaxed; not displaying anxiety, interest, or enthusiasm)

She shy and sometimes little to incorrect


	2. Wanna Play

Hi my name is Amata Roswell I'm hanging out with my two best friends Edd and Tom. Edd was just in middle of telling us about this sonic.exe creepypatsa game. 

"I'm telling you fam you love this game. The best part it's an sonic creepypatsa!" Said Edd

"Dude it's just another creepypatsa game just because its sonic doesn't make it any better then any other one." Said Tom

"Sonic.exe a horror game of sonic the hedgehog.......I know I like sonic as much as any sonic fan but why is this a thing. Who even made this? I mean don't sonic have enough evil/dark/crazy sides already?" I said to my over weird friend. 

"The fact that some of them are cannon" said Tom rolling his eyes.

"Aw come on guys gave it shot! Amata you even like these can of things" said Edd.

"Fine you got me I have to go anyways I'll try the game to night and tell you what I think about it tomorrow. " I said as I wave goodbye to my friends as I head home.  
.................................

Later that night

................................

I was in my room sitting in my bed on my lab top looking for Sonic.exe game. After I read and watch it on YouTube I wanted to play it as well even though I know what was going to happen. Seeing how creepy it was and how sad what would happen to tails and the others.

..................  
Waiting for installment   
...................

As the installed was finish the title screen popped up as I know the sky had darkened, the title emblem was rusted and ruined, the SEGA 1991 was now instead SEGA 666, and the water had turned red, like blood, except it looked hyper-realistic. 

Seeing sonic.exe staring at me with those eyes and smile before cutting into black. It did stayed like that for about 10 seconds or so then the save file select came up but there was something weird. The 3 save files were empty I shrugging and clicked on the first file that Tails was supple to be which allowed me to enter my name which I did.

Once I had it brought me to a black screen, with the words "LITTLE GIRL, ACT 1" in the "Green Hill Zone" style. I was like this wasn't what it suppot to be call right I thought to myself.

Looking to the screen, I gasped. The sprite wasn't Tails. It was Amy with hair pink quilt, tan muzzle, green eyes, everything. Hell, her sprite even had on the same clothes and boots but long hair. 

Unnerved but ready, I began to move her sprite along, picking up speed. Knowing I would see dead animals along the way laying on the ground bleeding.

After a few more seconds there were no more dead animals and the music seemed to have stopped I still kept myself to continue but I stop at first becoming unsure.

But I still continue on after a minute passed the music stopped, amy was running up a hill and then I stopped to see Tail was there on the other side of the screen. 

"Huh Tails I didn't think he be here!?!" I said as I walked Amy slowly toward him also making sure I didn't see sonic.exe anywhere. I didn't see him so I continue forward to tails then I noticed sonic.exe appear suddenly by Amy with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

Feeling scared I move her away but as soon as I move back, he opened his eyes, as the screen turned black. 

A Text appeared in white, reading,"Hello. What is your name?". 

Was this part of the game??? Now I'm sure this wasn't right dose it supple to ask me that I asked to myself.

A name entry appeared, and after some consideration, I typed my name into the bar and pressed enter.

"That's a lovely name. Tell me, how old are you?". 

Ok now its creeping me out even more but I remind myself this was a game someone made and nothing more. I was 22, and I entered it in, only for the reply to come in.

"Oh, does age particularly matter? All I think that matters is that you're here…and I'm here…alone…".

Now what did he mean by that I asked myself. Than a big white "Round 2" appeared, to my horrific realization, I believe a screamer had just graced my ears. Now, it appeared as if Tails and Amy was set inside the Angel Island Zone, he seem to be tapping his foot impatiently.

That was a tad peculiar, I'd never seen Tails do that before. To appease his ill mood, I pressed right to head off, running through the burning forest without a care in the world as Tails follow. 

Suddenly though, I heard the drowning music. What in the world was going on? As the music finally came to a halt, Tails appeared as if he had been lifted by some gravitational pull into the air. Sonic.exe appeared beside him, resting a palm on his head, and it all faded to black.

The level name, "SAVE YOURSELF, ACT 2" appeared.

I was like what the Hell wasn't I supple to see tails die I mean don't get me wrong I like tails but that's how I saw it go in the story and video. I found Amy standing in the Scrap Brain Zone. The ambient tune seemed to become louder than before now, and it was noticeably a bit creepier this time.

Just then I saw Knuckles he looked afraid he take a look at Amy and ran up to her grabbing her arm running with her. I wasn't even doing anything as we trotted along the way, Sonic.exe appeared rather quickly. Knuckles hold Amy close to him as if he was trying to protect her I just stared at sonic.exe and saw something in his hand. 

I had a shock look on my face what I saw was Tails beating up and bloody. Sonic.exe hand wrapped his hand around Tails neck squeezing choking him to death. After a few seconds of this Tails lay there dead bloody and decrepit. 

Sonic.exe turned to face Amy and Knuckles he started to walk toward them. Knuckles put Amy behind him for protecting but as he did he was pulled away by ExE and brutally murdered him.

Amy began to back away, looking horrified, but then Sonic.exe turned to face her, as the screen faded black once more. This sickened me I don't  
know why but it did. 

Maybe it was because it was sonic, the character I had loved so much for most of my childhood. Feeling heartbroken with tears in my eyes, the name "MY QUEEN, ACT 3" showed up. Amy was missing with only sonic.exe standing before me, a full, bloody grin on his face.

The text box that appeared when he spoke was broken and so fucked-up, as was his dialogue, so I couldn't really understand. But then suddenly, he began to walk towards me slowly, coming closer and closer, until he was so close, I could practically feel his hot breath near me. 

And that's just when the screen went to black, and the error message came up, reading, "has encountered a problem that needs to be fixed. Shall we fix it for you?" Thankful, I agreed and clicked "YES", returning me to my desktop.

Quickly I could I turn off my lab top feeling scared. I put my lab top on my dresser I check the time it was 11 o'clock it was late so I went to bed feeling tire. As I rested on my pillow I went into an dreamless sleep filled with soft, quiet static.

Wait…that wasn't from my dream. It sounded like I had left my lab top on but I hadn't. I have made sure I shut it off. Opening my eyes and glancing over I saw something most horrifying. Sonic.exe was crawling out of my lab top screen grinning madly as he finally got himself out and when he did the lab top shut off smoking dangerously. 

From that point he began to stalk towards my bed making me shiver and squeak with fear make me wish someone was here to help but there wasn't. 

"Oh, now, now, lovely," He soothed, crawling over me and brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"You'll be all right in a moment" Before I could even ask what he meant about that, he ripped the covers away from my body making me back up to a well curling up into a ball. 

When he grabbed me I saw his bleeding black and red-eyed, grinning face pulled me out of my ball as he proceeded to kiss me hard on the lips, his sharp teeth cutting deep into my lips drawing warm blood from the wounds. 

I moan in pain as he licked them clean, but then kissed me once more, holding me tight against his blue bod. While his hands start rubbing my arms, hips, legs and back, as if we knew each other. 

I squeaked when his long, slimy tongue entered my mouth with the taste of blood focsing me to make out with him. As he pull away he stared into my eyes with those red one's. As if he was looking right into my soul kissed my cheek "Ready?" He asked me and before I could even ask what he meant I blacked out.


End file.
